familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Brigham Willard Kimball (1845-1867)
}} * Early Utah Pioneer * Missionary to England * Died Age 22 - No Descendants of Record Biography Vital Stats * Son of LDS Pioneer, Heber Chase Kimball (1801-1868) and Vilate Murray (1806-1867) * 1845-Jun-29 : Birth in Nauvoo, Hancock Co, Illinois, USA * 1848 : Family Migration from Winters Quarters to Salt Lake Valley * 1864-1867 : LDS Missionary to England * 1867-Jul-23 : Died near Lodgepole Creek, Kimball County, Nebraska Territory while returning from mission to England. Buried by his brother 75 miles away at Julesburg, Colorado. English Mission Born in June 29, 1845. From July 1-5, 1845, his fathers records several diary entries praying for the very sick baby to be healed. He was much better by the 5th. Son of Promise... on whoom sic the Preasthood sic shall rest from his birth to all Eternity even so Amen - Prophet Brigham Young, Blessing given to Brigham Willard Kimball at birth, Jun. 29, 1845, recorded in On the Potter’s Wheel: The Diaries of Heber C. Kimball, p. 95 Brigham was 3 years old when he traveled from Winters Quarters, Iowa to Salt Lake City with the Mormon Pioneers in his father's great wagon company. Departure date 1848-Jun-7 / Arrival Date 1848-Sep-24. While traveling along the Mormon Overland Trail in 1867, Brigham Willard Kimball, son of President Heber C. Kimball, died at age 22 along Lodgepole Creek approximately where Kimball, Nebraska, is today. (The city is named after a railroad builder, not the missionary.) Kimball, Brigham Willard, a Latter-day Saint Elder who died while returning from a foreign mission, was born in January, 1845, at Nauvoo, Hancock county, Illinois, the son of Heber C. Kimball and Vilate Murray. He was baptized when about eight years of age and in his boyhood days was an acknowledged leader among the companions of his youth, participating in numerous sports and athletic exercises. In 1864 he was called on a mission to Great Britain and he soon became the leader of men the same as he had formerly been a leader of boys, but the English climate affected his health, in consequence of which he was honorably released to return home. On the plains he was met by his brother, Heber P. Kimball, one of the most prominent freighters of early days, who had gone out to hasten his brother's return and make his journey more comfortable, but Brigham W. grew worse and finally died July 24, 1867, on Pole Creek, about seventy-five miles west of Julesburg, Colorado, where his remains were also interred. (Source: LDS Biographical Encyclopedia - Andrew Jenson, Vol. 3, p.663.) Family History Record Notes Note 1: Most family history records list date of death as July 23, 1867. Note 2: Some records list spouses as Johanne Munk and Elizabeth Evans. But so far I have not found any evidence to support this. References * Spencer Kimball Family Ancestry * Rediscovering the Overland Trail - June 1984 Ensign Article about demise of B.W.Kimball. * Mormon Trails - 1867 Emigration Records * LDS Biographical Encyclopedia - Andrew Jenson, Vol. 3, p.663